Forever love
by Keybladeprincess123
Summary: When xion finds riku sleeping with another women and leves him will riku fix it or will he lose xion forever


**I don't own any thing**

* * *

on one night when xion came home xion saw her boyfriend sleeping with anther girl they have been together since high school now he goes and find a anther girl to be with.

"Riku how could you we been dating since high school and you go off to find anther girl to be with " said xion screaming at his face

" xion i'm sorry I was drunk I don't love her l love you and only you xion please im sorry you don't have to pack your bags and go! said riku while trying to get her to stop packing"

" why should I stay riku you slep with a anther woman and you lie to me you were not drunk I know you weren't so stop were done" said xion as she storm out of the house.

* * *

**one week later **

riku try to call xion for a while now she did not pick up the phone and riku start to worry now because xion was his love he never love her like any orther woman he have been with

"xion please pick up your cell phone please." said riku crying

**later at night **

riku's phone rings and riku rush to answer his cell phone

"hello"

" hi this is twilight town hospital is this riku "

" yes may I ask what happen"

"a girl name xion was brought to the hospital she was in a terrible car accident around 7:58 a man name sora found her in the car but whoever hit her was no accident because the car who hit her was gone " said the woman

"m..m..may..i ..ask ..is she ok " said riku as he rush out of is house to see xion

" we don't know she needs blood transfer and she will need surgery of 6 hours"

" ok "

**at the hospital**

**After **xion's surgery riku stay with her till morning

"r...r...riku" said xion weakly

"xion how are feeling" xion

"riku do you still love me "said xion

"xion I love you so much but after the accident I'm still worry about you do you remember anything "said riku holding her hands

"sephiroth" said xion

"Sephiroth ... But he ... Was our high school teacher " said riku in shock

" I over hear him said something about you takeing his wife to be some toy" said xion

"oh...I'm sorry xion..I was the one to be in the accident not you I should have feel the pain not you xion."said riku crying

"riku I know I'm in pain but if I have you then I have the one I love the most then I won't feel anything but you riku " said xion

then riku hold xion close to him then kiss xion deeply

* * *

**one yea later **

as riku and xion now lives in a married life and riku and xion have 2 childen 5 years old boys name ventus anod roxas a. beautiful sets of twins now xion and riku are having Anther child and are going to the hospital again for labor.

"Xion were almost there hold on! "Said riku getting out of the car and running

" I don't think I can hold any longer RIKU" said xion screaming at riku

**half hour later **

"are you Xion's husband" said the nurse

"yes how is she "said riku

" well come in and meet your new baby" said the nurse

" riku meet your new baby girl " said xion

" I have a girl now " said riku

" yes what are we going to name her" said xion

" how about Luna" said riku

" I like it ...luna " said xion

about ten days later the whole family went to a baby/toy'r's store for The baby and the boys .

"mommy can I have this"said ventus holding a Lego set of stars war

" ok but did daddy say you can "? Said xion looking at the toy

" I'll ask daddy "said ven

" daddy can I have this" said roxas holding a lego set of ninjas

" ok but go ask you mommy fist" said riku looking at xion walking to him with the baby in one hand and ven next to her

" mommy,daddy can we have Lego to play together with Luna at home" said the twins

"oh ok " said xion

" ok boys let put the toy in the cart and buy your baby sister her things for her room " said riku

afther a while the family was all tire and all sleeping all but riku looking a xion then at Luna then went into the boys room and saw how luck he is to have a wonderful wife and three beautiful children's then he was wondering if they were going to have a anther child

but then xion woke up and saw riku looking at the boys

" riku was wrong " said xion walking towards him

" nothing just thinking how wonderful My life is I have a wonderful wife three beautiful children's and I was wondering if you want another child soon"said riku looking a at xion then kiss her

"riku I love you "said xion

"I love you too"said riku and kiss xion again


End file.
